Get Happy
by TheresaRayne
Summary: Just your typical perfect-player-meets-shy-and-artistic-girl story. [Set 2 years before Nerd's Got Game]


**Player 1: Everybody Loves Me**

* * *

Destiny Islands/ Hio Household:

Smirking at myself in the mirror, I purposely ran a hand through my gravity-defying hair, spiking up my honeyed locks even more than usual. Spraying on my cologne, I let the cool and spicy scent sink in to my uniform as I checked my face for any signs of unwanted acne.

A sudden knock at the door broke me out of my concentration as I glared at it. "What do you want?"

"Dammit Roxas, are you done yet?" I snorted, hearing my twin's voice. It was always fun annoying Sora. "Nope, you might as well go into Mom's bedroom and use her bathroom, bro."

I heard his disgruntled groan on the other side of the door as he stomped away. From its place on the edge of the sink, my iPhone vibrated, indicating that I had a text. Unlocking it, I saw that it was from my girl, Yuffie.

Opening the text, it read:

**hey roxy! ;333 it's the first day of our sophomore year today, can't wait to show you off. we're totally gonna own the school this year!**

Yuffie was our school's, Destiny Bond High, star volleyball player. With a slender figure, perfect jet black hair that stopped passed her ears, and chocolate brown eyes, her beauty perfectly complimented my own good looks. Since we started dating during the last semester of our freshmen year, people knew us as the 'it' couple.

Who could blame them? We had it all. The looks, the figure, and the natural grace at sports, of course people would look up to us. Being the star of the school's basketball team, you could say that I knew a thing or two about popularity.

Typing out a quick reply, I promised her that we would meet at the usual place at our table. Since we began dating, Yuffie and I have been doing our best to pick our classes where we would always have the same lunch period together.

Sending the text, I adjusted the tie to my uniform and prepared myself for the day.

This year was going to be great.

* * *

30 Minutes Later:

On the Streets/ Close to Destiny Bond High:

Using my own personal form of transportation, I began performing tricks on my skateboard, kicking up the board as I sailed through the edge of the railings that lined the sidewalks leading to school. From beside me, Sora rolled his eyes, pushing up his glasses as he pressed a few buttons on his PSP. Breezing passed him, I heard him mutter. "Show off."

"Shut up!" I called behind him, laughing as I easily landed. Getting off of my board, I kicked it up again as it landed in my hand. "You're just jealous because you're the one twin that inherited none of my coordination."

Sora snorted, pushing passed me as he put his PSP back in his backpack. "At least I'm the older one."

"Yeah, the older one who's a dork." Smirking, I watched as Sora gave me the finger as we walked side by side.

No one would have guessed that we were at all related because of our major differences. I was considered the 'hot' one, with spiky blond hair and sculptured face and figure while Sora was the 'nerd' who had a lanky body with little to no muscle mass. Of course, our differences could also account for the fact that we had totally different interests. I played basketball while Sora played videogames.

I kept telling him that those games would never land him a girl, but did he listen? Of course not, he just turned his pissed gaze at the screen of his game and completely ignored me.

"Oh, Roxas!" With my perfect ability to sense a hot girl, I looked up and turned on my charm just as Sora rolled his eyes and headed to the school. "Try not to be late, you ass."

Bounding up the steps to our school, I decided to wait at the bottom of the stairs to see the girl that called my name. Within a few seconds, Selphie and her quiet friend, Fuu, stood next to me. "Sup Selph? You have a good break?"

Giggling, she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Of course! I missed hanging out with you though!" A cute blush dusted her cheeks as she formed a pout on her lips. "I thought we were friends."

I heard Fuu mutter what sounded like "Taken," and "Off limits guy," but I knew that this was just how Selphie is. She flirts with any guy she deems worthy of her attention. Letting out a laugh, I placed my arm around her shoulder and gave her a wink. "Don't worry babe, there's plenty of me to go around."

With a few more flirty exchanges, we ended up trading numbers and emails again to better contact each other. Hearing the first bell ring, we quickly departed and went into the school.

* * *

10 Minutes Later

Destiny Bond High [DBH]/ Homeroom:

Chatting with my friends, I listened as Tidus told some stupid story about how he nearly blew up his grill during his family's summer barbeque. Sitting beside me was Yuffie, her head lying against my shoulder as we both laughed at the appropriate moments. All too soon, the second bell rang, indicating that homeroom was starting.

We each turned, facing forward as the teacher walked in. It was Aeris Gainsborough, the school's Honors English teacher. "Hello class, welcome to your second year of high school."

Writing her name on the board, she laughed slightly. "You may know me as Ms. Gainsborough, and some of you may have already taken my class, or will be taking it!" Letting out another laugh, I felt my mind wander when she got into a whole lecture about how our sophomore years would be one of our toughest years and all that boring stuff that I'm sure 99.9% of the other teachers would be telling us later on today.

This was the main reason why I liked the first day of school, it was basically a free day filled with teachers reading from the syllabus while trying to learn our names.

"Alright, now that that's over with, let's get started." Going to her desk, Ms. Gainsborough pulled out her drawer and got out a stack of papers. "I have your schedules for the semester. When I call your name, please come up and get them."

I waited a few minutes, yawning until my name was heard.

"Roxas Hio?"

Getting up from my seat, I got the paper and scanned over it, sitting back down as I heard Yuffie's name get called next.

"Next is Yuffie Kisaragi." Smiling, she happily made her way towards the desk to get her schedule. Taking it, she came back and tapped my shoulder. "Hey, let's see if we have any other classes together, love!"

"Sure," trading our schedules, we looked over them as Yuffie sighed. "Damn, we don't have any classes together, just Homeroom and Lunch."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Giving her a heated kiss, she quickly forgot about our different schedules. From behind us, Tidus gagged. "Dude, get a room, that's gross, man."

Pulling away, Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him. "Please, you're just jealous because you don't have a girl to do this with!"

I watched with mild interest as they got into an argument just as the bell rang. Picking up my bag, I waved over at Yuffie and Tidus. "I'll see you two later at lunch."

Blowing me a kiss, Yuffie answered "Sure! Have a good day, love!"

Smiling, I quickly exited the classroom and felt myself bump into someone. "Whoa!"

I looked below and saw that there was a girl lying on the floor with her books scattered around the halls. "A-ah, sorry." I saw a deep red blush color her pale cheeks as I picked up the books and kneeled down, offering them to her. "'It's okay, it's my fault because I wasn't looking, here."

Glancing up, her sky blue eyes met with mine. Framed with glasses, I watched as she nervously tugged on her messy ponytail, running a hand through her flaxen hair. Looking down, she took the books from my hands and muttered a quick 'Thanks.' before standing up and running away from me.

I watched her with a tilt of my head, wondering why she seemed so eager to get away from me.

**~End Player 1**

* * *

**Hello Readers! Here's a new story (sort of)! If you are familiar with my other story Nerd's Got Game, then you'll be able to see that this takes place a couple of years before the events of Nerd's Got Game! It's in the same universe, but with a different plot altogether. **

**But for you readers who are just familiar with this story, then rest assured there is no need to read Nerd's Got Game! Just read this story, and if you decide that you like it enough, then sure, check NGG out ;3. Anyways, I hope you give this story a chance!**

**I apologize for any mistakes, and if you see any, let me know and I will do my best to fix it! Just know that I am human and that it happens :x. **

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, just this plot. **

**[Do not copy this plot!]**

**See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
